citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
TOTIS: Session 0
Included are the notes for the introductory stages of the campaign. It is conveniently divided into three sections, one for each of you. Introduction Its been 87 years since the Gatekeepers last appeared, shattering House Indrexu’s Chaos into the Houses now standing. You stand among Citadel, and despite your past affiliations, you are here now. And you are in the midst of calm. Citadel been thriving thanks to moves by its best and brightest. The Matriarch and Patriarch enjoy dignified relations with most houses, The posterboy of Citadel, Quem Citadel , Grand Seeker, has been making a string of discoveries that have only risen Citadel in prominence in the House of Lords. Secare Citadel has just made astounding upgrades to defenses around the Palace, fortifying and granting peace of mind and security. Commander Servosis and his Blade Guardians have protocol and flair on lock. Even Zelenix and Kraar-Vuun’s Bloodmasters and Witches have encountered unmatched successes in advancing the studies of the 8 schools of magic. The Supreme Weaponmaster, Alesis Citadel, has grown bored with his troops being on patrol, signal of little hostiles at the moment. And the Temples of all six High Gatekeepers have been refined with opalescence and elegance, signaling their peoples strong devotions. Citadel might very well be in the Golden Age. And yet, far away, we come upon the scene of A single man. He is hooded and scarved, bearing the insignia of a Watcher of House Citadel. We see him expertly lurking in a dark hallway, far, far away from house Citadel. A dagger, dripping in emerald green poison, is poised in each of his hands. He crouches around a corner, and we all see it now. In this room, sitting calmly, is a very elderly women. RUstic and antique though she might be, we see her eyes flashing red, locked in a deep meditation. We see the Watcher Gasp as he notices she is dropping blood from her fingers. The gasp is that watchers mistake. The Women’s head turns lighting fast, her red eyes lingering on the Watcher. He poises to throw a dagger, but grunts...and falls to the floor unconscious. We see now, another, standing behind his body, dressed in those same red robes, but younger. Holding what appears to be an unlit candelabra, he stares at the fallen watcher as another, a young elvish women, dressed in full battle garb, cradles his arm, bearing a smile and determined gleam in her eyes. And we see one more time, the body of the Watcher, and the elderly women, looking forward in her trance, as if nothing had ever happened. But, our story isn’t there yet, its back at home. Welcome, then, to the Citadellion Prequel: Tales of the Indrexu Spiral Agitato's Perspective Session 0 ROLL Attack & damage together 87 years gatekeepers, shadowring. You are within calm, matriarc like good relations. Cididel is only rising. Defences are good. Alesis grows bored. All 6 keepers are good? One man is lurking far from house cidadel, he approaches old woman with red eyes, blood dripping from fingers. He now falls unconcious, one behind him. Crisp evening, festivities, other witches and I are organizing the cape train ball. I have no idea what it is. One hour before starting. Tower of the kung, inside the magic of the 8. This building is dedicated to our order. Next to me is me “close friend” Miritis preparing her own outfit. What o earth is tonight. This is a fundraiser, we are the main source of entertainment. This year the best performance geta a date with a son of a noble. “The bachelor”. A “Nice guy”. My friend is gonna dance, gymnastics & plants. I wanna make a ribbon dance, my cape will be a second ribbon. I notice nothing. While gethering my ribbons, I see another witch, a dru-elf BITCH riginiat. She keeps bugging me. “You owe me that respect” grabs my hand, slaps it. “Do I have your attention. I reply straight faced “No”. At the ball there is good music, food ant tapestry. Dramatic enterane, theres a fog behind the curtains, there are 7 farie dragons of the rainbow, all with the Boss. “Fire or ice tonight my prettys” oh “fire obviously”. FLASHBACK A few years ago I was bored. I was told to go to the tower of the coven. It is a huge spider. I bang the door as long as possible using minor illusion. Young woman. Me said “Ah a bitch”. “You might want to tame it then”. Twin speak with triplets as I cast Mirror image. I was told to “call her but I need to learn more.” I am walking around this building. Theres an overturned wine barrel. I look and see a tall teafling woman. SHE IS EXCITED Her name is iritis. I need to get to the top. PRESENT Mirinis is saying ice. There is an announcement if 5 names, the nobles. Ag wisles for them. She is bored and frustrated. Alesis is bomb. The organizer says thanks for commin, have a good night. It is time for the preformance. The fundraiser has been a secret so far. Expansion for the seekers. Theve been working well with house cevalin. Looking for a new contanint. I make everyone clap for her. Reginiat. Snaps and haunting tune. Chaotic and creepy, 5 reginiats. Very familiar. Friend is impressive with earth magic. She made the logo of house cididel. Everyone looooves it. BACK TO THE PAST Me and Miriuss, were in the middle of the tower. WEre at the tp, grand door. MEritis, likes me. I see there are 2knockers. Theres something. The doors whing open. Woosh of wind. I walk in. “Oh fuck yeah”. Babyragons around her. 2 time fireball, he had a meltdown over the dragons. Vision goes black. PRESENT To in the hall of the moutain king, ribbion dane. Alesis is very intent in me. Im staring so much at him. He keeps awkwardly looking at me. Reginiat breaks down into tears as I say “you need to do better than parlor tricks love”. The high sorcerer does what I attempted and blacks out the room. 7 flames align, yellow toga, hovering in air. “Before indrexu there was chaos. 6 gatekeepers, nature with children, air (with the seasons never contained) ect ect PAST YEEHAW Only cantrips. The floor breaks apart. “Come to me”. I almost get this jump. I drop. To the middle section. I flip in the air, onto the next platform. Im real fast, yeehaw. Real close. These shards hit me. I keep falling. Not air PRESENT Dark again, her dragons stop breathing, now wearing blue. WAterthe second child, the healer child. A polymorpher. PAST In a cave, beachside. Pool. 2 jugs. A wall appears blocking me in. one jug is (both terricata) one red one green. Theyre goin for red. I hold the jug and fill uo the other one. I wanna drink the water. I dump them on the floor, they rise. One pillar rises. I see in the middle a single indented circle. The circumfrence is the same. The room floods. Blackout. PRESENT WArrier outfit yeehaw real good stuff, earth the guardian. Bursting pillars to crystals. PAST Circular suspended plattform. Literally nothing, just the circle. Wild magic, cartwheel, I no longer see an earth elemental. Im toph.Avitar. My foot connects with the face ans The elemental falls back. Proficient with earth??? PRESENNNNNT Flaaaaame fire yeehaw my thing, impulsive powerful. OOHH PAST Colour order dragon. Hole in the wall fire ball. I dash so hard. I win, I go to hhhh kiss her hand, I get so close, and she says “Take me out to dinner first darling” NOW BaCk To ThE FuTuRe Lady Zipsis. Announces the winner yeehaw. Zipsis scares people. Who exemplifies who we areeeeee? We all aggree oooon (...Im still staring at Alesis) Meritis wins. Shes adorable. I ask scare for a dance, good friends with crow, due to report in. I dance with him. We own the spotlight and dance for it. Cecarie reveals a fun time. Other nobility is gone. Miritis is getting extra. They have the spotlight again yeeeehaw. I lean on a balcony taking a breather. A beautiful night. Sun is setting. I hear the russle of robes. “Sup”. Alesis is saying “thats a fasinating way to adress your comander.” Zlenx says im under his service, pack and meet him at 0500. I help clean up and im on my way home, im in the tower of witches, in the plaza I walk through. And I hear difficult noises coming from the tempal of emotion. I approach. There is a young herald, trying to get inside his temple. Gards are passed out. 2half eld men, nome woman, all have weapons bared. Midnight, its hearing range, snearing, boy is 12, he is holding a lil chalis, “If you know whats good for you you will give me what I dsier, the gods have been gon for 87 years”. The smaller half elves wip around, the nome smiles. TOOO THEEE PAST I waken, in the sorcerers chamers, the test is over. Fire an Earth. This is against everything. Regina is misted by force. Spell Right palms are ontop of eachother, pain, symbol is now ontop of hand, bathed in crimson. You dot see it but you feel it. 2 things are pulled out, the censor, ornate metal, rosegold, it is our job to protect and save, use with good intent, creature will be brought, respect nature and it will respect you. I also get chain whip, 2 sides off a blade not really connected just magic, “so long as you air on the side that is good, you will crack those bitches”. “Youre one of us now” Here we go again Signature spell, 2 fireballs, This bandit gets incinerated. The other bandit is alive. Cultist is alive. Nomes turn. I grapple the cultist. 76, he just stares, I feel a surge of magic, I feel light and bright, this witch is tied, the bandit is sreaming too. Im glowing yeehaw. Quem and miritis on the date, came upon the scene, he takes out his pulsaber and knocks him out. Quem says this scene needs to be talen care of. Send blade guardians. On the corpse of the fallen guars, there is 5gp! And there is a little badge, and it has a symbol of house Athan. Meritis has a good time, prepare for tomorrow. Fall asleep. I have a vision, in it I see a void of black, no stars, no sound. Etheral energy shifts into the room I see a single teacup, v beautiful. Ecoh of screams, sounds of war, aracnid leg cushing a teacup. The animilistic grunt is hears, there is a hand/dagger stabbing the leg. V large bang, whole or red appears on hand and the dagger falls far and hits an unsean floor. deafing roar, I awake. Pulling a Griffen, setting next arc for these visions. Evelynn's Perspective INTRO Quem citadel: golden boy Blade guardian: rockin it Blood magics: knowledge!! Alesis is BORED Watcher...lurking….an old woman?? RIP THAT WATCHER HE DEAD NOW PRESENT Outside city of X'aan ''- combining necromancy and hemomancy'' Working with superior: big snake Necromancy - relinquish control with more creatures Hemomancy - impose control over the mind PAST -''' Flashback to first ritual with Kaar'Vun No familiar I’m alone, drawing stick figures in the dirt, she’s having a time, raithra’s there (in picture form) He’s got a black dagger, i’m dumb and don’t know what it is I’m in the blood illuminati now, no one can know im here OBSIDIAN DAGGER with GARNET it looks fly as hell Cut my arm, and now its present time 'Present-' Snake is ALIVE, nasty boy Karr’Vun drops blood on the snake, sizzily boy Drop the spell? let the snake be its own thing? it's working (I think) 'BACK PAST -' I cut too MUCH FUCK Sends out hissing call, but im still bleeding dammit “Wtf the fuck????” MORE DANGER NOODLES, he bite, ow They got me, i am dead. Fucking rip. Im revived, time to bleed on the snake, 22!!! I DID IT!! Lightning eyes, stand motherfucker. And now its dead '''PRESENT Struggling to maintain spell, i manhandle the snake, he bit, but then we’re good. ZOMBIE SNAKE PET!! BLOOD KINETIC - ah, a bitch. Andra’seen. Alesis and Quem are HERE and I TURNED KAAR’VUN INVISIBLE AAHHHH FUCK “Just the person I want to see?” UWU??? Wink at quem, he doesn’t notice, bastard. You want us to WHAT????? Divination, magic; House Mattaki fucked up a group of seekers Levara - fallen soldier Alesis wants me to RESSURECT HER???? PAST -''' Next day, figure in a chair?? ITS DAMIAN???? MMM A NEW TEACHING OPPORTUNITY And i refuse to hurt damian bc fuck that but fuck me its HARD PRESENT - Alesis is way more engaged, helpful in a supporting role Raise Levara 'PAST -' AND NOW WE”RE FIGHTING HORRIBLE BIG SWORD CASS I KILLED HER AND IT WASN’T EVEN HER “Do you trust me? For five seconds?” *spell fails* “YOU SAID FIVE SECONDS.” Got my blood amulet and im dead inside “What have you become?” “A monster!” ah that fuckin ouches. the monster is standing right here. Mmmm Andra‘seen is his DAUGHTER So Cass was Kraar’Vuun and Damian was Andra'seen I tortured HER and thats why she hates me rip 'PRESENT -' BIG FIGHT bt alesis and quem. Quem doesn’t like what we do, very Cass I dissociated. Hey uh what the fuck was that alesis. You send everyone away but me and then do that? Were you flexing? What the fucK??? So he like drained the life from this woman we spent TIME and Effort reviving. Bitch. (spooky. revisit.) Gonna give Levara a proper burial. A frequenter of the tombs lenny “I respectfully set down my levara backpack. My levara jansport.” Four priests, and an ELEGANT man, the Herald of Gatekeeper Death Me: “We have a big hexagon” Alex: “Listen smartass” Herald: ‘put that thing back where it came from or so help me” Its grave robber time I am Haunted by the time I burned my “sister’s” face off L''EVITICAAN - Herald of Death, paladin, fly as hell'' Found a glyph on a corpse - sigil, emblem of house Mattaki (oh Fuck) A followup strike against Citadel, enjoy trophies, trying to take Levara but grabbed diff corpse Finally we put Levara to rest 'VISION TIME -' A figure, clocked, scarlet robe Female? BLOOD HANDS Face whomst?? We’re in The Void. Blood lightning!! Now blue? BLUE DRAGON?? Now person. Doctor Strange portal central, now its done. No physical features, lightning eyes. A whole army, “long may she reign” '' Bones. '' Lightning hands. A drow elf woman appears?? Red out. VOID. Mitosis. Fade to black. Az's Perspective '''PRELUDE “Can you disarm a snake” “you did.” “I dis-everything’d him” Citadelian’s doing gr8 CROW?? The Crew says don’t do a murder Watcher is surprised that he’s killing a blood mage old lady. Watcher gets fucked up. Red robe holding candelabra, woman holds him. Elderly woman’s fine, having done a murder. PRESENT It’s indoctrination time. Few are left to try. Fewer of those will make it. I’m in fancy gear. Beside me is Servosis, helf boy, old man, good at kicking ass. We’re buds. I’m Commander In Training. Servosis tells me to do a speech. Gives me time to stall, think. I sweat. I go out. The morning is gud. It’s early. Alex told me there’s no coffee in this world and I hung up on him. ''Anyway he didn’t let me do my speech yet and I’m sad '''PAST, GODDAMNIT' Blossari’s retired and me n Crow get leave to celebrate and have nice dinner. Blossari’s like 60. I ask him to say War. “citadellians’equivalentofAmen”. I tell him about my life. It’s wholesome. Crow’s coming in, very excited. Ranting. “You owe me a thank you” Blade Guard Vanguard Thalia BLOSSARI’S GRADU- FUCK She upgraded. Expects me to join the Guard, starting tomorrow. Az is shooketh but like. Why the hell not. PRESENT Catch up w Servosis on the training field. He does a warmup speech. I do mine. I do good. Servosis is NOT cute. Alex says he’s off limits so now I gotta flirt. About 4 dozen participants. The Az learns to count. I critique. We’re on the edge of the field. They double line up. FLASHBACK ~ten years ago. I got paired up w a stronk ass NB blue hair Hiered human. Ah. A boy. “I will not give you a platypus. Unless I have to.” Race time! Time for dice (talks for five minutes). Wheelbarrow. Shit. rolled a three. Don’t think he did good either. We did bad. Bottom third. Shit. “If you try to tell me 16-y.-o. Az is a twink i WILL hang up on you again” Me and Servosis have a moment. Az is a verse. Hell yeah. Top fourth. Bad hi-five time. We’re at bible camp. Get out the pool noodle prop. Sleight of leg. I have never been more betrayed in my life. Got about halfway. Servosis kicks out half of us. We barely make it pa''st. I made 24 bitch-enemies by trying to be a 16 year old dad''. FLASHFORWARD I have to let Hilbert and Zeiret go. It’s ruff. I call them “children”. “No weapons. No magic. Yes flashback.” FLASHBACK I watch two teams get yeeted. I give Heired a soggy bird. “You may Move 2 hexes (30feet on your turn) Actions you can take: Dash (+2 hexes), throw, grab, shove, shove aside. Reactions you can take: Catch, Intercept (if you are in one square of catcher)” I roll nat 20 and do a cool grinding-lizardfolk-into-the-ground move. Everyone’s a little turned on. This is the First Time Many People Have Seen Az Go Into Battle Mode. And It’s Just a Game of Soccer. Lizardfolk is pulling some bullshit. Fuck em up. IS THIS ALLOWED. Servosis is not interfering. I have made an eternal lifelong enemy out of this lizardfolk. FUCK. I return to Good Boi mode and tell Servosis not to judge the lizardfolk for his actions. You’re not you when you’re hangry. PRESENT TIME BITCH Watch same thing. Somebody cheats. Xenetira gets real mad, attacks cheater not to win but to stop. Servosis twinkles. Servosis sigh count +1. Cheater is Zorelisis, I’m low on spell slots so I get Servosis to yeet him. I dont think it’s fair for the partner to get kicked out too. I have a parlay. Zorelis’s partner, Reyta. Servosis tells me too bad. I ask him, respectfully, if this is what he actually believes. I make him question his morality. It’s wholesome. I learn for certain that Servosis is a good-doer. I cry. “It’s not intimidation. It’s in-dad-idation.” I check Alex’s math and it’s good. “My favorite trial” we will fucking SEE, Alex. Six pairs in a ring. I feel personally called out. FLASHBACK We’re fighting each other. Me an my partner. Real fighting. But not to the death. Me n Heired. I do a cool prayer. May the best man win. I bane him. I’m sorry kid I gotta make my father/brother proud. He had the lead but then I smited him. I try to get him on the ground. We both roll nat 20s. I’m just trying to get him to submit so I don’t have to kill him. He submits. We stare at each other. Applause. I’m cry. Crow is in the audience. Proud. But concerned. A little smile. Heired gives me a look. I hold back tears. Servosis is a DAD. that’s why we get ALONG. FLASH FORWARD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Everybody’s a winner! I do not attempt to hold back the tears. FLASH BOTH Xenetria won, but doesn’t like the participation trophies. “It was so good when you hit me that time” FLASH PRESENT Dead guys sabers get turned into new people’s sabers. Into another antechamber. Two guys in thrones blocking door. H''otboi Quem Citadel, and Alesis, boss’s boss big boy. Ah, my boy!'' Alesis gives big speech to new boys. Oh I hate him. Quem and the dads give him a look. Quem gives a new speech. Better one. About constant growth. A charming boy. Me and Heired HAVE fucked. We’re both verses. Everybody Loves Quem. PAST Servosis is cute''. Alex is not sure how to respond to that.'' A woman dwarf- THALIA- greets me. Good hug. Servosis is Dad. +1 DAD TO MY DAD STAT. Her speech is Good. Comraderie. She smiles a lot. Servosis opens door into almost pitch-black dark. They go in and don’t come out. Fuck. Dim lights. Walk forward. Misty fog. Soft music. Fog clears. Dias. Four weapons. Four plaques in indecipherable language. Blade of scimitar (curvy). Broadsword (long thicc). Spear (pointy). Katana (slightly curved). Broadsword one. Plaque glows. Text unscrambles. “Asaaka.” Previous guardian’s name. Fog closes in. Dias= gone. I keep walking. Smoke clears. Another dias. 10 stones. 5 cyanite (blue). 8 Moonstone (white). 10. Green/red bloodstone. Each has plaques. Moonstone. Sorry all 10 were there earlier but I deleted them as I chose against them. Name is “Kel’sarra”. Dias fades fogs. Pocket the stone. Dias, round three. 5 hilts. Quarterstaff. Spots for stone and blade. Plaques. Inscriptions. “I spill blood so the innocent keep theirs.” “Elegance grace harmony.” “Begone, THOT.” “If you read this, you are too close to me/about to get hit.” “Honor the fallen, heed the calling.” “I spill blood so the innocent keep theirs.” “Begone, THOT.” I choose Begone THOT but actually inscribe the other one on my own, later, too. Name is “Spectris”. Fog clears. Diases gone. I see some ruins. Hard to see. Old rocks. Stairwell up to altar platform. Six torches going up. Automation! Love it! THEY SPIN Moonstone yeets.Thunder strikes. Thunder damage is my damage. Hell yeah. The Fates speak to me. I touch my saber. It feels great. Love it. I gain it. I feel ALIVE. Thor ragnarok. Got me some new clothes. Gets foggy again. Somebody cackles. It’s a bad cackle. Fog clears. Three figures. There’s a wooden old tribal throne. Seated, a bitch. Bald. Pale skin, sickly purble. Be-crowned. Elk antlers. Either side of throne is creatures. Dark blue. Got spears. Guards attack. Fight. I Spin. it goes okay Queen vores some shit. She attacks me. The world goes dark and Az starts to spin. She touches her mouth. Snarls. Acid cone, dragon’s breath. I stop spinning. Move 30ft. Start spinning again. Take 1 point of damage and stop spinning. Can’t believe I have to kill Minerva Adventurezone This is clearly a battle I’m supposed to lose but I’m not going to let that happen. I fuck her up. I’m outside of the doors of the antechamber. Everybody’s there. Heired’s polesaber is “In all things I find balance”, ametrine (lightning), butterfly sword. I try to ask if the fight thing was normal but we cut to present PRESENT Xenitra is asking the same question. She’s got a rapier polesaber. Oh like the dragons. Servosis “every vision is a lil different” gifts from Time, a vision of your future. Huh. Quem and Alesis chilling. Elderly woman, herald of War, approaches Quem/Alesis. Realize it’s Thaila. Hell yeah! She’s retired, High Herald of War now. Go girl!!!! See her talkin to Quem and then all three look at me. I sweat. Servosis walks away with the new guards. Alesis and Thalia come to me. Me and Thalia compliment each other’s rank. Blossari was High Herald, too. Alesis. A bitch. Alesis. “I think I can help you.” a bitch. Crow is in danger- his mission went wrong. Az is about to SNAP. Alesis leaves. Goin to a ball. Az calms enough to be ready to Go. That night I have a vision of the tribal queen lady. Older now with another woman. A winged tiefling also on throne. Holding out hands to each other (gay). Zoom out to see a drow elf, snaps, six lightning bolts make 6 other women. Tiefling (fire). Human (necrotic). Lizardfolk (lizard). Tiefling (whip). Genasi (bard, radiant). Black Tiefling (pseudodragon/mastiff). Women vanish. Each face SPIN around, laughing wildly. Chant “We are coming Dearie, did you miss us?” music is dope. I wake up.